Power tools, including power drills and saws of various types, have enjoyed widespread use. Electric power tools in particular are very popular. The present invention is directed generally to means for supporting power tools, and the invention will be discussed in terms of portable electrically-powered saws. It should be emphasized that the claims, not the following description, are indicative of the extent of the invention.
Several different types of portable electrically-powered saws are available, including (small) table saws, circular saws and power mitre boxes. By way of example, the remainder of this discussion will focus on means for supporting power mitre boxes. As emphasized above, however, the present invention is not limited to any particular type of power tool.
As is well known, a power mitre box is a mitre box and a circular saw, in combination. The saw is vertically hinged to a table which can horizontally swivel in relation to a base. The angle of the table to the base determines the angle of the cut. A power mitre box can be used by a carpenter to quickly and accurately cut molding, for example, for subsequent installation in a house. The entire power mitre box is typically approximately 18 inches tall and weighs approximately 35 to 55 pounds. And, power mitre boxes can cost anywhere from $130 to $500.
Continuing the carpenter example, the base of the power mitre box is typically simply set on the floor of the house under construction. It may also be nailed or screwed to the floor to increase its rigidity. In order to use a power mitre box sitting on the floor, however, the carpenter must stoop over or work on his knees. While this may not pose a problem to everyone, certainly older workers and those with back ailments are inconvenienced. And, although some power mitre boxes have straight handles which seem to accommodate "floor" use, preferred models have "D" type handles which render them most suitable for use at a comfortable height off of the floor.
To alleviate the problems associated with using a power mitre box which is resting directly on the floor, foldable stands have been proposed. In order for such stands to be sufficiently sturdy, however, they must be fairly heavy. This alone might not be a problem, but workmen often take their tools home at the end of a work day, to eliminate the risk of theft. In light of this common practice, the added burden of a costly, heavy and cumbersome power mitre box stand has not been well accepted by the trade.
In summary, the prior art does not provide a power mitre box supporting technique which rigidly positions the tool at a comfortable working height and which also accommodates the practice of removing tools and other items of value from the worksite at day's end.
In addition, the prior art fails to disclose means for supporting a power mitre box which meets the requirements given above and which also facilitates use of the power tool by supporting the workpiece, e.g., the piece of lumber being cut. Power mitre boxes are oftentimes used to cut very long pieces of lumber, and in such cases it is desirable that the portion(s) of the workpiece extending off of the mitre boxes be well supported to prevent splintering and blade binding.
The present invention is directed to the perceived shortcomings of prior art means and methods for supporting power tools, e.g., power mitre boxes. In particular, a preferred power mitre box embodiment of the invention, described below, accomplishes the following:
1. allows the tool to be raised to a comfortable working height; PA1 2. provides a sturdy base for the tool; PA1 3. eliminates the need for the workman to fold and remove a stand on a daily basis; and PA1 4. facilitates workpiece support to limit splintering and blade binding. PA1 (a) selecting a base for the portable power tool having a plurality of slots; PA1 (b) securely engaging the slots with a pair of horizontal support rails; and PA1 (c) positioning the rails such that the portable power tool is at a comfortable working height.